Divine Abyss Continent
History “It seems that after the ancient demonic calamity, the Divine Abyss Continent has gone downhill with each passing generation. What happened to the great ancient races? Where are they now? Upper Eight Regions? What is that? Is it part of human territory?” “Many great races have united together as one army during the ancient battle. Even then, we were barely able to stop the demon army’s advances after paying a great price. We lost almost eighty percent of our army. Of course, we culled their army in great numbers as well, but there were a few demons that were too powerful for us to kill. In the end, we were forced to seal them away. ch. 1006 Description The powers in the Divine Abyss were divided into upper, mid, and lower ranks, from rank nine to one. Great Emperors were the pinnacle of existence in the entire Divine Abyss Continent. The Ninesuns Sky Sect was naturally a first rank sect. All first rank sects would have the word “sky” in their names, illustrating their pinnacle level of existence with direct access to the authorities. As for the four great sects in the sixteen kingdoms, they were likely seventh rank powers. In the greater scheme of things, that would place them firmly in the lower rank. The Upper Eight Regions and the middle and lower regions combined may not even amount to a thousandth of the landmass that is the Divine Abyss Continent.” ch. 787 Myriad Abyss Island Eternal Divine Nation - the true heart of the Divine Abyss Continent UPPER 8 REGION There were a number of publicly recognized major powers in the Upper Eight Regions (Strongest Powers) Veluriyam Capital Pillfire City The Upper Eight Regions had eight first rank sects and each sect controls an Upper Region Upper Tier Heavenly Dragon Sect Great Yu Skysword Sect - Controls Great Yu Upper Region Sky Sect (Ninesuns Sky Sect) Mid Tier Eternal Celestial Capital Sublime Chord Temple Low Tier Celestial Cicada Court Empyrean River Palace Moon God Sect - Controls Tilted Moon Region *''The differences between the first rank sects are minor '' MID 16 REGION One mid region possesses strength that is at least five times that of a lower region. Great Scarlet Mid Region Tai-ah City, Swordfield Mid Region Horizontal Mountain Mid Region LOWER 32 REGION Myriad Domain * Myriad Domain, Regal Pill Palace As of the preeminent sects in the Myriad Domain, the Regal Pill Palace was a fourth rank sect. * The Myriad Domain, Sacred Sword Palace * The Myriad Domain, Tristar Sect -was a new power in the Myriad Domain. It’d only been a few hundred years from their rise until now. -supported by the Ninesuns Sky Sect Phoenix Cry Lower Region Ancient Sect Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect Earth Bodhisattva Sect . One of the greatest and with a name for formations. Possibly stronger than the Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect in some respects. Primosanct Sect - strongest sect during antiquity Veluriyam Sect wandering cultivator world’s six titans Emperor Everviolet Emperor Sabledeep Emperor Peerless Emperor Wellspring Emperor Reliance Emperor Inferno 2nd Rank Sect Wei Lang Luo Tianshu